The lat survivor
by Soupdog79
Summary: not the same characters but same type of apocalypse sorry


**_Finally done guys! Comment please, but be nice. This took days! XD_**

**_The Last Survivor_**

**_Skylar_**

Crap! I'm Cornered again! I slam the closet door shut and lock it. I stop to think for a minute, what am I to do? I'm out of ammo, so there are a few less stiffs then there were... At this point I have nothing to lose. If only I had saved one bullet, for myself. I would rather die then cover into a flesh ripper. Wait, I forgot! I keep one in my pocket at all times, for this type of situation. I have the gun loaded and in my mouth know, but I can't do it. I'm too weak. I can feel that the door is close to giving out so I ball up in the corner of the closet. But what's that? I blindly feel around the cold plastic case for the latches. I find them. It's a gun case. Thank god it's unlocked. Oh thank him. It's just a pistol, but it's fully loaded. 16 bullets and 6 stiffs. Right on cue they burst through the tough wood, and I take aim. It's funny how you are aware of how fast things are happening, but they feel ever so slow. I only miss the heads with two bullets. The others drop, as fast as the bullet files from the gun. I wonder why..."ha" I say aloud, for the first time in months I smirk at my own internal stupidity. Now what am I to do, with my life?

**_Chris_**

Great. where did she go? She doesn't understand the effect she has on me, and everyone she meets. But now it's only us, I think... The stiffs, I got rid of them with a still baseball bat left on the ground, but I wonder how she did. She would rather die than admit it, but she hates the killing, but loves the survival. I'm 19, and she is 20. This is the second year of the apocalypse, and everyday we become more likely to be alone on this Earth. Forever. If we are the only ones it wouldn't matter much more to her, she likes the solitude of her life. I sometimes wonder what I matter to her.

**_Skylar_**

God which way did he go again? We ran from a hoard. They were chasing us but he had the idea to run in the opposite direction to split them up. I don't know what he did to get rid of them. If he did... Anyways we forgot the escape route papers at home. Well I say home but he urges me to say a "Temporary Base" since it has not many emotional attachments to the word "home." And I guess he's right. I guess he is right. I will miss it once we find a better vehicle. But I'll cope as I have before.

**_Chris_**

If only we didn't burn it down. I frantically search the ashes, but the panic plan sheet is no where to be found. It had caught on fire since it had had no light able fireplace. She was burned a bit, but I got out on time. Then that's when the hoard of stiffs came. We only had the food in out hands, and the clothes on our back. I only pray she is still alive. She was horribly burned on her left arm, but she was no where near death, but it could have slowed her down. I only pray. Pray.

**_Skylar_**

I walk into the store hoping to god he's hungry also. it's mostly empty from the initial panic, but I can always find something. All I can find is a bag of chips, and some canned peaches. they are horrible, but I'm starving, so I will have to make do. I walk outside still shoveling peaches into my starving mouth. Oh god. NO! it's here. I choke down my tears. The stiff. not more than one. But it's one I recognize. The one That was chasing him. He couldn't kill it like the others. Only god knows why. But at the first sight, it falls.

**_Chris_**

"Skylar!" I scream as my voice cracks. "Chris!" She screeches at the top of her lungs. As we collide, she cries in my shirt. I'm so glad I picked that stiff to follow. They are slow, most anyways. And it happens. The first kiss. We just saw each other less than two hours ago, but pure fright compels our happiness. I'm so glad, oh, so glad she is ok. I break away for breath, when she falls, motionless. "Skylar? Skylar!" I cry when I see she has fainted. The burn on her arm singed to the bone. But she is breathing alright. I thank the lord for her life.

**_Skylar_**

I drift in and out of consciousness, but then fall back into a dream. When I am in pain I have horrible nightmarish thoughts, and dreams. I would not share them for anything though. When I can finally move my fingers without them turning into a dark liquid, and burning my flesh. Well my flesh _is _burned. But not as badly as I dreamt. I'm in a bed, and questioning what room. That's when I remember the fire how we should never go back. Ever.

**_Chris_**

When the screams stop I realized that she is alright again. It hurts me terribly to hear her in such terror. She is looking up, and all around, probably wondering where she is. I come in and she doesn't notice me at first. Her body jerks upwards when she hears me speak. "What?" She says, and I respond with an appoligy for uprising her. "What happened?" Crap. She doesn't remember. The kiss. Now, I may never have a romantic life with her, Since she is so tough to get her to care. Oh, the longing.

**_Skylar_**

He looks at me as if I'm completely stupid. Or if there is something I can't see. He can't see something. It's that I love him. Why can't he see? I wish could see. I could never admit to it, but if he asked I would answer honestly. I pray he asks. I pray. He apologizes to me for picking a 'base' without me, since I love the task, and he doesn't much care for it. But this one is fine. "You have been asleep for three days. In and out of horribly loud screams. I feared to sleep myself, since there was no one to guard..." For some reason this ticks me off and immediately I'm angry. " Sorry I was busy dyeing."

**_Chris_**

Why is she so hostile? I only want to help her and she is so on guard, and defensive at all times. I will not give up though. I will always wait for her. To see, though she likely never will. I walk away and take a nap, knowing she will be mad, but I'm so exhausted. Oh, the strange and pointless images that fill the head before sleep consumes your body...

**_Skylar_**

"What the hell, were you thinking?" I am furious. I can't defend myself against the potential stiff attack, and he is such a deep sleeper. "God, I was so tire-" I cut him off. "I don't care! you could have told me, or given me a weapon!" He then blurts out, "Well what would you have done? Your so self involved, you can't see the most blatant feelings!" What is he talking about? I can see he is waiting for a response, but I don't have one, When he says " I love you, Skylar."

**_Chris_**

She stairs, dumb, without word. No response comes. She stutters, then embraces me "Not as much as I do." I say back "Don't lie to me." She shoots back, "don't accuse me of that. I have since I met you. I wasn't brave enough to say, but I do. I love you Chris. Don't do that." Oh, god. it's what I have always wanted, but, but, what now? I question my wanting, Oh, the wanting was horrible, but I see it was better than achieving what I have always wanted. I am so confused, when we kiss.

**_Chapter two_**

**_Skylar_**

As I read of his love in his journal he did keep so secret, I whimper. He's gone now. Died from the coming hoard. Never to be heard from again. I didn't cry. I didn't move. One had bitten him from the back, and he screamed. He begged me to leave, not to see the coming event, the horrible one, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave him, nor could I help. I was stuck. He took out his gun. He didn't shoot the stiff. He shot himself. I stood there. Why wasn't it me? God, why him. He has done nothing! and it's my fault! Why wasn't it me! Finally, before it got to close I shoved my boo knife into its eye, with a yell of anger. I killed the rest with that surge. I couldn't save him but I could save myself. That was what he must have wanted. I think. I cry here, now, in the basement of the base. I read his thoughts, over, and over. He was smart. He didn't turn. At least he did that. I couldn't see him like that. I can't go on. I can't. I run upstairs, balling my eyes out I finally reach the medicine cabinet. I search frantically, but I find nothing, not a quantity that could kill me. I probably couldn't do it even if I had found anything. I am too weak. _too_ stubborn, as Chris would say. As I wish he were here to say that. I realize how tired I am now, and go back to the dark of the unlit basement. I lie on the cold cement. I sleep. And sleep. And sleep. Finally, at peace again.

For a moment. Then I wake, or I think I do. As I said, I am terrorized by worse versions of the previous events. So much worse. Then I wake. He is there. right here. Alive and well. I fell back asleep yesterday from the burns and activity. I pant. I cry. It seemed so real. I kiss him. I don't stop. Not ever. Not ever...

_**Chris**_

Wow. What? She talks, and talks, but doesn't say anything. I nod my head when she stops for breath, but whatever she's talking about is so confusing. I care for her for three more days, and she is not hostile, she is not confrontational, she is thankful. That dream I couldn't keep up with, it changed her. For the better. I love her. She loves me. We know it now. Without saying anything, we know it. She finally gets up today. We are running out of foods, very fast in fact, so we decide to scavenge. "I can find it on my own, I'm fine now, I know how much you hate that." I say back, "Your not going alone. Look at you, you can't walk without cringing from pain." There is no way I'm letting her do this on her own. "Look, if you want to come along, then feel free. I just thought you would rather take a nap." I'm not planning to tell her but I slept while she did yesterday. She would kill me if she knew. So she won't...

**_Skylar_**

I know her slept yesterday. I can always tell. He snores ever so loudly. I don't want to tell him, both because he would be embarrassed, and he would know I know when he sleeps, and possibly not do it again. I'm so thankful that that was a dream the other day, I can't be mad at him, I can't. So when he doesn't want to stay and sleep I am not surprised in the least. I giggle a bit and he says, "what?, What's the joke?" I respond saying, "Nothing, nothing at all."

_**Chapter three**_

_**Chris**_

They are coming.

written on the wall, in blood. Human blood. "Who's coming" She says. "I don't know." I really don't. But it's probably bad. Very bad. Whatever, "Maybe it was just a madman turning stiff." I say. "Maybe..." She stood there, entranced. Just starring at the wall, where the blood was dry, and the air was thick with the strong scent of death. But it does not scare me, only intrigues me. _They are coming._

_**Skylar**_

As we walk down the dark halls, blindly flailing our arms, as if we were blind. In the mall, you would think the initial shock from all of the news stories, people would have ransacked it. But no. It is completely full. We have talked of staying here, building a base, but it doesn't feel right. No real bed. No real privacy. I am against it personally, but Chris doesn't agree. He is a pure survivor. Pure survivor. I don't care, I won't do it. We make a trip once a week, for clothes and medicines. We stay near a lake, so we can wash our clothes but as of tomorrow, it will have been two years. I have a manual calendar, that can adjust to any date. I've worked out a system, that for one year, every day I put a small pencil line on the date. The next, every year I erase one. I'm erasing them now. Though I don't know why it matters. Not at all.

_**Chris**_

"No!" She yells, every night now. "ShhhShhh, Skylar, it's okay. It's only a dream. ShhhShhh." I hated her being so on guard all the time, nut it was better than her constant night terrors. " I can't even begin to explain, what it was about." She says, still panting. I'm holding her head against my chest, and petting down her orange hair. She is truly beautiful, but I don't think she knows that.

_**Skylar**_

He holds me. trying to quite my constant panting, but I continue. I can't stop, but it is numbing my senses. Love. Despair. And everything in between. Oh, with his brown eyes, and brown hair. He helps me through and slowly I come back. I don't want him to let go. Ever. When we enevidibly release, he treats me with such a gentle touch and tone. We are no longer friends. I don't like him. At all. I love him. I love him.

_**Chris**_

_They are coming._

"It's written here too." She yells. "Hmmmmm... I thought it was only one dying madman. With that amount of blood, he couldn't have gotten this far. That would have been a massive blood loss." We came to the next mall. Two towns away, but this one is deserted. Unlike the one closest to our town. "Something is coming. It can't be the same person. no way." She says. "Look, if _it_ were coming, we would have seen _it_. Or maybe _it_ is dead." I say annoyed. what is _it_? _They are coming. _

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Skylar_**

_They are coming. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming._

" It's like a chant. over and over. _They are coming. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming. " _Skylar stop. Now." He says. He is scared, I can see it in his eyes. terrified. And then it happens. _They_ happen _They _come. What are _They? _But we hear it. The swarm. buzzing. ZZZZZZZ. ZZZZZZZ. The bees. But why _They are coming? _I guess we will never know. And I don't care, I can live without it. We are back in the mall, the lower floor, where we first found it. _They are coming. _"Of course!" I yell. he stairs at me like I am drained of life, but doing cartwheels. "What?" He says. "The bees! remember? On the news! The bees were being bitten by some type of fly. Then they would come back and..." He and I both remember, and know the end of that sentence. They eat each other. "So then what happens when a bee sting a human? The apocalypse begins"

_**Chris**_

We hide behind the cellar staircase, waiting for the noise to stop. And it does. There was a small window down there. We watch, cradling each other. Unable to move, and hardly breath. A huge swarm of bees passed, so slowly, They didn't look very healthy though. Maybe in a few weeks, at most months, they will probably die of hunger. But it is soon to come. One thing I wonder now, is that if there is possibly an island populated by humans, the bees will be extinct, and the plants' pollination will cease, and so will life on earth. If there would be no bees on said island. I dearly hope that island exists. Only for one sole purpose. The bees have gotten in. And we have been stung. More than once.


End file.
